Harry Potter and the love life after hogwarts p1
by lilMissShortgrl7
Summary: Harry and Hermione and married and are now living in his parents house. read as Harry and Hermione get to start living their life alone and more! please read Harry Potter and the love affair of Hogwarts first! please leave a review!


hey! this is a continuation of my 1st story Harry Potter and the love affair of Hogwarts. Hermione and Harry are now living together in Harry's parents house with Hermione. Ron is staying with them everynow and then too. This is about Harry and Hermione getting to feel what life can be like together and alone. You will understand this if u read that first. PLEASE READ AND GIVE ME REVIEWS! enjoy!

**Harry potter and the love life after Hogwarts part 1**

**This was the life. Harry couldn't picture it any other way. He had Hermione and that was what mattered the most. He loved her more then anything in the world. He no longer had Dumbledore, Sirius and his parents. Hermione gave him the feeling that he could trust her. Here they were, living back in his old house that he hadn't been since the night his parents had died. He had always talked about coming back but he never thought that he actually would. Voldermort was still out there somewhere. He had destroyed all of the horcruxes except 2. But now was the time for Hermione and himself. Voldermort would be taken care after he had a chance to do what he wanted. When he and Hermione first decided to live here he was shocked that he decided too. The day they moved in it was very awkward. He knew this was the place that he had lost his parents and he was somewhat questioning what it would be like every day to wake up and remember that this was the place that Voldermort had made his life torn into shreds. But he had to admit. If his parents never had died who knows where he would be today? Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Hermione called his name. "Harry what are you doing?" Hermione came running in from the front porch, flung her arms around his neck and gave a gentle passionate kiss on the lips. "O nothing. I just was thinking about some things, that's all." He leaned in and kissed her again. "Well we better get on unpacking then. We have tons to do yet." "Ok. Ill be there in a minute," replied Harry. "Alright then," said Hermione. She ran off to the road where their things where. Tomorrow the Weasley's were going to come over and see the house. Ron was still living at his house. Harry and Hermione would have invited him to stay but they decided that this was going to be their place. Harry walked out to the road to help unload some things out of the car the ministry lent them. Hermione grabbed a box full of her books. Harry reached in and grabbed a box with what felt like food in it. Probably the goodies Mrs. Weasley sent with them. After he had unloaded everything he stood out onto the porch to observe the view. Hermione came out to join him. "I love the view Harry. It's beautiful. I now see why your parents liked it here." Harry paused and replied with, "yeah, it is great. But what makes it better is that you are here with me." Hermione blushed and smiled. "O Harry!" she said giggling. "This really is a nice view though," replied Harry. Hermione and Harry sat enjoying the last of the Orange and pink sky of the September night and went inside for the night.**

**After dinner, Harry and Hermione sat on the couch cuddling with each other enjoying their first night here. "You know Hermione; I thought that moving here would be totally impossible. It is awkward though, knowing that this was where my parents spent their last parts of their lives here and……" Hermione interrupted him, "Harry, its OK. I know that it is. I would feel that way too if I was in your position." Hermione gave him yet another gentle kiss. "It's getting late Harry, why don't we get up to bed?" When he first entered the bed room earlier he couldn't move. He just didn't know what to think and all. But then he realized that it was OK. Because this house was part of a memory. "Yeah good idea," Harry said. They went off to the bed room. Hermione stripped down and sat on top of the bed eyeing Harry. Harry knew what she wanted and took off his clothes until there was nothing left. He climbed onto the bed and started kissing her. Hermione started giggling and started letting Harry get close to her. Then they both just seemed to fall into place. After a minute or so Harry forgot about where he actually was. It was like he was being carried away by a wind and nothing was holding him back. After a while Hermione and he collapsed into a tight hug that seemed to never come to and end. He gave her one last long passionate kiss and they both fell asleep into the night.**

**The next morning he awoke and found Hermione who had just woken up lying next to him. "Good morning," Hermione told him as he moved a little closer to her. "Morning," replied Harry. He gave her a little kiss. "Sleep well?" asked Hermione. "Yeah I did," Harry said in a somewhat surprised voice. "Well that's good. Are ya hungry? I can go cook some pancakes or something before we have to get ready for the Weasley's visit." "Yeah that would be great." Hermione rolled out of bed and Harry unwillingly followed. He just wanted to lye with her for as long as possible right now. He took a shower and went down to eat with Hermione. Harry struck up conversation by asking, "What time are they getting here today?" "Afternoon sometime I suppose." "Alright then. Well we get a little time to our selves until they come then." "Yeah I think I like that," Hermione said smiling. They cleared the table and went to tidy up the house a bit.**

**The doorbell rang. "Their here Harry!" called Hermione. "Coming replied Harry." They opened the door and there stood Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny. "Hey everyone," Harry said. "Ello Harry!" Ron greeted. "Oh Harry I love this house!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "It is just wonderful! Glad to see that your parents had excellent taste." Mrs. Weasley gave them both a hug and shoved another cake into Hermione's hands. Fred and George said hello and walked in to examine the house. Ginny gave Harry and Hermione a hug and went to look around the house also. Harry could tell that they all had the same thing on their mind, "His parents were killed here." And he was right. Fred all of a sudden asked,"So Harry, your parents were killed here?" Mrs. Weasley came out of the dinning room and slapped him on the side of the head with her purse. Then George added, "Sorry mum, we just wanted to know. So Harry did they?" Mrs. Weasley took her purse and hit George on the back of the head too. "Yeah they did guys." Mrs. Weasley quickly added "Alright enough of that." Hermione piped up and said, "You all should feel free and look around the house. It is a great place." Mrs. Weasley was already ahead of that. "How was the first night here?" asked Ron. Harry and Hermione glances at each other and then Harry replied with, "It was great. Its like I have been here all my life."**

**After the tours of the house Mrs. Weasley fixed some dinner and served it. "Oh and Harry dear I forgot to tell you, Charlie and Lupin might stop by later on. I told them about the house and all and they really want to see it. Percy is busy right now with some things and Bill wanted to spend time with Fluer until she goes to her parent's house for a few weeks." "That's great. By the looks of it you made enough food to feed us for a year." Hermione, the twins, Ginny and Ron stifled a laugh and Mrs. Weasley continued. "Oh Harry you are Skin and bones. You need to keep your weight up. Here take these potatoes." Mrs. Weasley put another giant scoop of potatoes on his plate.**

**About an hour and half later Lupin arrived and shortly after so did Charlie. "Hello Harry. Good to see you again," he paused and continued. "Wow. This place hasn't changed a bit. When I used to come here to see your parents they always kept the place clean and now looks like it is no different." Harry told him thanks and that he was glad he came. Charley came through the door. "Hey Harry! Good to see ya again!" he went over and gave him a pat on the back and then went to give Hermione a hug. Their once little love house that was just Hermione and Harry's earlier was now filled with people talking and greeting each other. Charley did the same thing as everyone else had when they had arrived. He surveyed the house but Harry knew that he understood not to ask or say anything like George and Fred had. The rest of the night was spent just talking with Ron and then Lupin told them a few stories about his parents that he surprisingly never had herd before. Sometime around 11:15ish they all left. Harry could tell that Ron didn't want to leave and he wanted to know what Harry and Hermione did when they were all alone. But Harry thought that he and Cho Chang might even do the same thing. Hermione and him bed their farewells and promised to keep in touch. Hermione and he were extremely tired. Hermione fell asleep on the couch. Harry thought that she looked to cute and precious to move so he went and got a pillow and some blankets to put over her. He kissed her gently on the lips, whispered he loved her, and went upstairs to bed. In bed he just layed down for a minute to think about everything. If Hermione died the next day and he never got a chance to show her EVERYTHING about how he felt for her, would he be able to live with himself? Well right now he had everything he wanted, and that was Hermione's love. Just as he whispered to himself he would never let anything happen to her, he fell asleep.**

**Hermione woke up this morning and found the blankets that Harry had put over her. She then realized that she must have fallen asleep when she wanted to lye down for a minute. She took her blankets wrapped around her and went up stairs to be with Harry. She walked in silently. He was still sleeping and with his glasses on too. She took them off and went to lie next to him. When she was with him she was on a dream cloud and she always felt like she was safe no matter what. She also for a brief minute thought about voldermort. He was still out there and causing more destruction day after day. She knew that Harry would one day after he finds the horcruxes that he would have to face Lord Voldermort again and from there his fate would be determined. Afterwards she kissed Harry on the forehead and went downstairs to fix some food.**

**Harry woke up about 5 minutes later from a smell of bacon that filled the air. He went downstairs, gave Hermione a kiss and sat down at the table to ear some breakfast. When they went to clean an owl flew in threw the window and dropped a letter. It was from Ron. It said that he wanted to come over and stay there for a few days while Bill and Fleur were at the burrow. Harry quickly wrote a reply that said of course and to come later on tonight. He sent it with Pig back to Ron. Hermione left to go take a shower. Harry waited a few minutes and then went up after her. He opened the door to the bathroom and took off his clothes to join her. When he opened the curtain Hermione let out a short little shriek and cried, "Harry! What are you doing?" "Joining you in the shower? Common, after Ron gets here we won't get to spend as much time together in peace." He gave her a little kiss on the cheek. Hermione smiled at him. "Oh Harry." The two kissed a little bit longer and then finished the shower. They then decided to go take a walk around the neighborhood. They really hadn't gotten to see what was around there. They walked hand in hand in the town. It was so peaceful. There were a few stores around there. But whenever someone saw them walking the just stopped and stared at him and he herd a few whispers. Around 2 or so they stopped and ate a picnic lunch next to a little river under a willow tree. "Oh Harry isn't this so grand?" Hermione asked as she took a bite of a sandwich. Hermione continued, "It reminds me of one of our first dates and how we would sneak off to the lake at Hogwarts." Harry finished his bite of some carrot cake. "Yeah it is really nice here. And it does remind me of Hogwarts." He paused and thought about Hogwarts. He had great times there and most of his memories were there. Hermione looked at him for a minute and then caught on to what he was thinking about. "You miss it there don't you? The dormitory, Great Hall, quidditch?" "Yeah I do," he replied. "We did have great times there. Always something new happening there every year." Harry thought about his last year there. Dumbledore was killed by Snape and one day he hoped to defeat Snape too. The day that came he would feel a lot better. "You know," Harry started. "Ron and I should go play quidditch later. Ron and I haven't played for at least a year." Hermione smiled. "Yeah you should. Where is your fire bolt anyway?" Harry knew she knew where it was. She was just encouraging him. "It's in the closet outside of the bedroom. You know that perfectly well." Hermione stifled a giggle and so did Harry even though nothing was that funny. When they stopped, Harry asked, "What time do you reckon it is?" "Well it should be around 4 or so. I guess we should probably go back and get ready for Ron." Yeah we should." They packed up their things and headed back to the house.**

**The doorbell rang and Harry went to get it. He opened it and there stood Ron. "Hey Harry! Good to see ya again. Thanks for letting me stay there. I don't think I could stand to be there with that Fleur and Bill and Percy who was coming home for a bit today." "Hi Ron! It's no problem. We really haven't been seeing much of each other lately anyway." Ron came in, dropped his stuff down and sat on the couch. "So Harry, how is it….. You know, here with Hermione?" Harry couldn't help but laugh. Ron may have still been a little jealous that it was Hermione and him that got married instead of Hermione and himself. But he had Cho Chang now so who really knew. "It's great. It really is. So peaceful and just…..great." "Well I would think it is. Being home with mum all the time is just plain annoying after a while." Hermione walked in from the kitchen where she had been cleaning up Harry's attempt to make some cake. "Hello Ron. Glad you came." Ron stared at her for a second and then continued, "Hi Hermione. Yeah I'm glad I did. Was just telling Harry I couldn't stand to be around with Fleur, Bill and Percy and with mum." Hermione laughed. "Yeah I know what you mean. I know that I had to learn to be nice to her but I still don't really like her." They all gave a laugh to that. Harry asked, "So Ron how is Cho?" "She is fine. If you don't mind, She is going to stop by tomorrow. We are going out." "Er-It's Ok. I don't mind, really." "Ok if you say so." Afterwards the 3 just sat around catching up things the 3 of them stayed up late talking. It was like they were back at Hogwarts again.**

**When Harry and Hermione went to go up to bed that night, Ron looked at Harry with a grin and started raising his eyebrows up and down. Harry laughed a bit and shook his head. Hermione turned and saw this and then went over and hit Ron over the back of the head and yelled "RON!" Harry was laughing so hard that when she grabbed his hand to pull him upstairs he tripped and fell down about 5 stairs. Harry was still somewhat laughing but Hermione's look of anger was now worried ness. "Harry!" she called. "Harry, are you OK?" She rushed over to Harry's side. His laughter now was dieing out. He felt a shot of pain run through what felt like his leg. He started clutching it because the pain now was just ringing through it and staying there. Ron now realized something was wrong. "Harry what is it?" Hermione now looked even more worried. "Harry, are you OK? Are you hurt?" Harry couldn't answer. The pain started to take over. "Harry what is it?" Hermione's voice kept cracking and she was asking over and over again what it was. Harry finally managed to get out, "My-Er-Leg!" Ron asked, "Harry, can you move it?" "No-It hurts to-bad." Hermione piped out, "Harry do we need to take to the hospital?" "No-I-don't-think-so." Hermione looked to Ron and said, "Ron, grab Harry's arm and put it around your neck. I'll take his other arm and we'll help take him to the couch." "Alright I guess." Harry didn't want to move though. He thought if he did he might faint. "Please don't" Harry muffled. "Harry we need to," replied Hermione. "On the count of 3," said Ron. "One, Two, Three!" Ron hoisted Harry's right arm over his neck and Hermione lifted his left side. Harry let out a cry of pain. "I'm so sorry Harry," Hermione said. "But your hurt and we need to get you somewhere better then the landing of the floor." "Well right now I would have liked it better!" Hermione ignored this remark. "Alright Harry," she started, "Keep the one leg in the air and we will help you hop to the couch." "Yeah sure, let's just hurry OK?" "Alright Ron are you ready?" "Yeah I guess." They helped off the landing of the stairs and over to the couch. Harry was wincing almost the whole time. When they got him there Hermione went to get some pillows from upstairs. "I think it's broken," He told Ron. "Well I'm sure that Hermione knows some spell or something that can fix it." Hermione came downstairs as he said this. "I'll see what I can do. Harry just a warning; I'm going to lift your leg so I can get these pillows underneath." She also put a few to hoist him up a bit. She started looking at the leg. "You know Harry; I don't think that I can heal it. I know spells for fixing simple things but not this. I think we will need to call a doctor and have him take a look." "Great," he said softly. "I'll go look in the phone book." She hurried off to the kitchen. Ron piped up, "So..." "So what the bloody hell just happened?" asked Harry. He couldn't quite place what happened. "Well, er- You had started up the stairs for bed and I made some motions. Then Hermione came over and smacked me on the head and you started laughing. Then you tripped and fell." "That was stupid wasn't it?" "No not really. I mean, it was funny and you weren't paying attention." "If it really was funny then why weren't you laughing too?" "Because if I did I think that she might have hit me harder or something." Harry had another wince of pain ring through his leg. "Yeah that's true I guess." Just then Hermione came back. "I called a doctor who has an office in town. He said he would be over in a little bit." "What the heck's a doctor?" asked Ron. Harry found this somewhat amusing. Ron didn't have any experience with muggles and often was puzzled whenever Hermione and himself talked about muggle things or used them. "It's a person who is in the medical area who are basically like healers. Except that they don't use magic and are trained to do things without it." "Oh." Hermione turned to Harry. "How badly is your leg hurting you?" "It's hurting pretty badly." "Oh Harry I'm sorry. If I hadn't tried to pull you up the stairs you wouldn't have hurt yourself." "Hermione it's not your fault. I was laughing and wasn't paying attention. Please don't blame your self." Hermione looked at him sympathetically. "But…" she was interrupted b Harry again. "It is not your fault. Now please don't argue it otherwise." "Alright," she said quietly. Harry gave her a little kiss. A few minutes later the door bell rang. Hermione went to answer it. "Hi my name is Doctor Smith," the man said. "Hi sir," Hermione said greeting him. The man looked like he was in his 30's. "I am sorry to call you so late but…" "It's Ok. Now you said you had someone who hurt their leg?" "Yes." She led his over to Harry. "This is my husband Harry. He fell down the stairs and we think he broke it." He set down a bag he was carrying. "Hello," Harry said. "Hello Harry. Now if you don't mind I need to roll the jean leg up and take a look at your leg." "Ok." Ron stood there quiet and watched the man as if he was a murderer. When he rolled up the jean leg Harry let out a cry of pain. "Sorry," said the doctor. He started to poke around the leg. Harry kept letting out cries of pain. He examined it some more and then said, "Yes I am pretty sure it is broken. It felt like I could feel a bone misplaced." Hermione asked, "What can you do for it?" "I think that it will need to be put in a cast and will be on crutches for a while. I'll run out to my car and grab a pair of crutches and brace." He came back a few minutes later with an ace wrap and some crutches. Harry told him how tall he was so he could adjust them for his use. When he put the ace wrap on Harry was basically squeezing Hermione's hand the whole time because he kept have to lift his leg up slightly to twist it around. "Thank you," Hermione said. "No problem. Now I want him in my office in a few weeks to get a full view of his keg and everything." He walked out and drove off. "Well it looks like I'm useless for a while," said Harry. "You'll be fine," Ron said. "I'll go get a few blankets and another pillow so you can sleep here tonight. And here is a pill he said to take for the pain. You can take a few if your leg is really bothering you in this next week of so." "It is late," Ron said. "I'm going to go to bed. Night," he called. "Goodnight," he called after. He then took the pill that Hermione gave him. Hermione then came down and put some blankets on him. "Thanks," Harry told Hermione as she put them on him. "No problem," She told him. "Now if you need anything tell me and I will help you. No need trying to get them yourself just yet." "Thanks. I don't think that I can stand to move yet anyway." "I am going to stay down here tonight, just in case you need anything." Harry smiled at her. "Thanks. You don't need to but OK." "Yes I do Harry," she told him. "Alright yeah you do." "Let's get some sleep. It's late." Hermione went over to Harry and gave him a kiss. "I love you," he told him. "I love you too." Harry leaned back and closed his eyes. His leg still bothered him but it would go away. He then fell asleep.**

**He awoke the next morning with the pain throbbing in his leg again. He figured that the little pill must have worn off. He reached over to the little lamp table next to the couch to grab his glasses. Looking over he saw there was Hermione, asleep in the arm chair that she had pulled up next to the couch. She had gotten a pillow and a blanket for herself too. He tried to see the clock but it was out of his view. His stomach growled so he figured it couldn't be too much longer until Ron woke up. He knew Hermione was tired last night and would probably sleep for a while longer yet. Until then he would just have to lay on the couch with his throbbing leg. The Daily Prophet came in through the mail opening and landed on the coffee table. He picked it up and started reading it. It was basically the same old same old. No new deaths had been reported and all that people could talk about was how an owner of a store in diagon ally had tried to sneak glasses of butterbeer out of the three brook sticks.**

**About 15 minutes later Ron came down the stairs. "Hiya Har," "Shhhh! Hermione's still sleeping. Whisper OK?" "Oh. Sorry about that. Sure. So how's your leg?" Harry looked at it for a brief second and then replied with, "How do you think a broken leg feels?" "Well I hurt mine back in our 3rd year and it does hurt tons." "You're exactly right. Hey, what time is it?" "Er- it's about 10:15." "Ok thanks." His stomach then gave a growl loud enough for Ron to hear. "You want to breakfast mate?" "Yeah that would be great. But can you even cook?" Harry had known Ron for about 8 years and not once had he scene Ron cook anything. Except the one time when he tried to make a chocolate cake with a recipe he found, and that had ended up exploding and covering Mrs. Weasley's kitchen in chocolate and who knows what else. "Sure I can. I've been practicing a little bit when mum isn't around. Now what do ya want?" "Er- how about muffins?" "That sounds good to me. They'll be done in a jiffy." Ron disappeared into the kitchen. He lay there listening to Ron trying to find all the cooking utensils. It took him about 5 minutes to find where the bowls and silverware were. When he was laying there he herd a little rustle. He looked over and saw Hermione rubbing her eyes. "Good-morning," Harry said. She looked over. "Good-morning," she replied. She got out of the chair and sat on the edge of the couch next to Harry. "How are you feeling?" "I'm alright, but my leg is bothering me again." "I'll go get you a few pain killers in the kitchen. Wait a second, what is that noise in the kitchen?" "It's Ron. He's cooking breakfast." "Ron? Cooking? Can he cook?" "I'm not sure. He said he can. But I doubt it." "Well in that case maybe I'll wait to go in there. _Accio pain killers!_" The pain killers flew from the kitchen. Ron was now starting to whistle a tune. "Here take these. It'll help." "OK. Do you reckon that we should order something for breakfast?" "Not yet. We'll wait till we see whatever he's making is done." Hermione lay down next to Harry and they watched TV. About 10 minutes later they herd Ron yell, "Breakfast is served!" Harry looked at Hermione and then called back, "Bring it out here why don't ya?" "Ok Harry!" Ron then came through the door with a plate of muffins. Harry was quite surprised. They actually looked normal. Hermione was impressed too. She then said, "Wow Ron, I didn't know you had it in you to cook!" Harry added, "Yeah I didn't know either." They both took a muffin off of the plate. They both took a bite into it. Then Harry just got the nastiest taste in his mouth. He quickly spit it out and Hermione did the same. Ron quickly said, "You two just tried a blueberry." Harry asked, "What was in there? It tasted like vomit!" Hermione added, "Sorry Ron but that did taste bad." "Well let's see, I used some batter stuff, an egg, some frozen blue berries, a bit of pepper and salt and few other things that is in my own little ingredient." Harry stared blankly. "Ron, please don't make that again." Ron shrugged. "Alright Harry." "I'll go order us some pancakes," said Hermione. "Then I'll send a letter to the Weasley's and tell them about what happened." She got up and went into the kitchen. "Hey Harry," Ron asked, "Would it be OK if Cho came over later after our date?" He paused. He hadn't seen Cho since their wedding. "Er- I guess so." "Thanks Harry. I promise it won't be for long."**

**About 10 minutes later the doorbell rang. Finally some food had arrived. They had gotten some Pancakes and bacon. "I sent an owl to the burrow and told them what happened and that you were just fine. But you know Mrs. Weasley; she'll be sending owls like crazy." "Yeah that's true. I think that the pills are helping now. I'm feeling a little better." "That's great Harry." Ron then finished his giant bite of pancakes and went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for his and Cho's date. "I'm going to go get you a clean shirt and a comfier pair of pants." "Er- Ok." She went upstairs. Now how badly he wished he was able to get up and move around. Well, he kind of could but the pain would overcome him. He could already tell that for the while he couldn't get up that much he would really hate this whole sitting on the couch thing. Hermione reappeared from upstairs. She tossed him a shirt and he out it on. "Er- Harry you're going to have to sit up so we can take your jeans off." "Yeah I think your right." Hermione propped him up so his back was on back of the couch and his leg was on the coffee table. She used her wand to undo the ace wrap and he tried carefully to pull his jeans off. It took him a bit but he got them off. Harry got his left leg in his old Gryffindor sweat pants. Hermione had to help him get his broken leg in them. "Stop for a minute! You're hurting me!" "I'm sorry Harry but it's the only way. Besides, we almost got them on." Finally he got them on. Just as they did an owl flew and dropped a letter through the mail compartment. Hermione opened it and it read,**

_**Harry, please take it easy over the next few days! We are all sorry about what happened and hope you get well soon. Lupin will be by later to check on you all. Eat this bred I have baked. It will help. Take care,  
Mrs. Weasley **_

**"She really is overprotective," Harry told Hermione. "But she is as close to mum I'll ever have." "She just likes to take care of everyone, that's all." Ron came downstairs. "We got a letter from your mum. She's sending Lupin to check on me," Harry said. "Well that's her for ya. Tell Lupin I say Hi. I'm heading off to meet Cho in diagon ally. See you all later!" Ron headed out of the door. "Hermione I forgot to tell you, Ron asked if Cho could come over later on and I said yes." "Er- that's ok I guess. It will give Ron something to do. I'm going to go hop into the shower before Lupin or anyone else gets here." She went off upstairs. When she came down she went and joined Harry on the couch again.**

**The doorbell rang around 4 or so. Hermione went to answer it. "Hello Lupin," Hermione said as she opened the door. "Hello Hermione, nice to see you again. So where is Harry at?" "He's on the couch in the living room." Lupin went in where Harry was. "Hey Harry, How are you feeling?" "Harry tried to sit up but decided not to when he bumped his leg slightly. "I'm alright. It's just my leg that's hurting me a bit. But I ate some of the bread Mrs. Weasley sent and a few pills so it's a little better now." "Sorry about what happened. The bread really does help. She made me eat a slice after an incident with another werewolf a while ago. Don't ask, long story." "Ok." Hermione asked, "Want anything Lupin?" "No thanks Hermione. Maybe I'll have something a little later on." He turned back to Harry. "If you ever get into a jam again, just send an owl to me or to the burrow. Any one of us will be over to help you out." "Yeah sure thing," Harry answered. "And even now, if you need help just send Hedwig and someone will be here to help." "Thanks Lupin, I'll keep that in mind." "Oh and I almost forgot, I picked up a few things of chocolates on my way here. I thought that you might like a few snacks to munch on." "Thank you Lupin really, I like them." "So what did the doctor say about your leg?" Hermione came and sat in the chair next to the couch and said, "He was positive it was broken. Said to keep the ace wrap on for a while and use the crutches he gave us to help get around. Also take it easy." "Yeah I thought it would be something like that. Well everyone back in the burrow will be happy to know that you are OK. But I wouldn't be surprised to find visitors within the next few days." "Thanks for the tip," said Harry. "It's most likely they will all come eventually." "Yes I most likely will be that way." Hermione who hadn't said anything really asked, "Lupin, has there been any word on….You-know-who?" Lupin paused and replied with, "No new word yet. But all of the members of the order are keeping a close look out for anything new. Any new news we will tell you." "Well that's good. Please do tell us of anything suspicious." Harry just sat there silently for a minute. "Lupin, are you staying at the burrow or what?" "Every now and then I'm at the burrow. If I'm not there I'm just trying to stay on top of anything unusual." Harry nodded his head because he didn't really want to say anything more. He wanted time right now just to be for him and Hermione when Ron wasn't around. "Any way Harry I know that I'm glad your feeling a little better. I should probably go tell the others how you are before they come here themselves. Bye!" "Thanks for coming Lupin. It was nice of you," said Harry. "Yes thanks for coming," Said Hermione. He then left. Harry had to admit, Lupin had always been his favorite defense against the dark arts teachers. He always made sure he was alright and he only had to leave after his 3rd year because his secret that he was a werewolf was out. "Anything I can get you Harry?" asked Hermione. "No, I think I'm all set." "Ok."**

**They rest of the day was just spent together. Harry had to lie on the couch because he decided that he couldn't bear to really get up. So Hermione joined him. With her in his arms Harry couldn't think of a better way to be spending time with each other. He didn't exactly favor this whole her waiting on him hand and foot thing, but it would have to work for now. He glanced over and looked at the clock. They still had a few hours left of alone time until Ron and Cho came.**

**It was around 7 when Ron came home with Cho. Hermione and Harry had finished dinner and were sitting on the couch when the door burst open. They had turned to see Ron and Cho making out in the door way. "RON!" Harry had yelled. Hermione had looked just as strucken as he had. Ron had stopped kissing her instantly. Cho turned bright red and turned her head. "Harry, Hermione… I…. Er- thought that you would be somewhere else tonight." Harry just looked at Hermione and then said, "Where I am I going to go? I can't exactly get around at the moment. Besides, I told you it was ok for Cho to come over." "Well I thought you would…well, go upstairs at least." Cho then looked at Hermione and Harry and said quietly, "hi Harry, hi Hermione." "Hello Cho, nice to see you again," replied Hermione. Harry sat there for a second and then said, "hi er- Cho." She blushed a little and then said, "Hi Harry, I herd about your leg. Ron told me about what happened. Hope you feel a little better." "Oh, well thanks." Cho Chang had been Harry's first crush. He had gone out with her for a brief time in his 4th year when he had tried to make Hermione jealous and go out with him. Harry started, "Er- feel free to continue what you were doing." "Why don't we go upstairs Cho?" asked Ron. "Er- alright I guess." The two disappeared up the stair way. "Did he have to do that?" asked Hermione. "I knew he was going to bring her back but I didn't know we would be watching a make out scene." "I know what you're talking about. He told me earlier he would be bringing her back here. Did he expect us to leave our own house so he could be with Cho?" "I think he might have. After all, Ron tends not to make sense sometimes." "Yeah, you're right." There was a shirt pause. Harry could hear the two upstairs giggling and everything. "This is so annoying. I mean common! This is my parent's house that is now ours, and they are upstairs treating it as their love nest!" Harry exclaimed. "Can't he find his own house or something?" Hermione looked at the ceiling, shook her head and said, "I agree. He should get his own place. Why don't we just watch a movie on TV or something?" "Yeah, ok I guess." They turned on the TV and watched a movie. It was some weirdo one that Hermione seemed to enjoy but he didn't care for it that much. But it did however; help drown out the sound of Ron and Cho upstairs. All through the movie he kept thinking about how it was his house now and he shouldn't be taking advantage of his best friend having a house. He couldn't tell Ron that he didn't want him here or he didn't want him and Cho upstairs in the guest room having a date. But how long was he going to be able to stand all this? He figured that he would put up with it for now. If this got any worse then he figured that he would have to tell him what he really thought of all this.**

**When the movie finished it was sometime around 9. Ron and Cho weren't making any loud noises now. They didn't come back down stairs until around 9:30. When they had walked down the stairs Harry could tell that they both must have sorta forgotten they weren't alone. They had come downstairs kind of stumbling, holding hands and love sick. Him and Hermione were and had been madly in love like that, but they never showed it like that in front of friends. "Well I'll talk to you later Cho," Ron said. "Alright. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" "Yeah tomorrow maybe." She turned to Hermione and Harry and said, "Well goodnight. The house really is nice. Feel better soon Harry." "Bye Cho," called Hermione. "Yeah bye Cho, and thanks about my leg." Ron gave her a long kiss good-bye and she left. He came over and sat down in the arm chair. Harry asked, "So how was your date?" "It was nice. We went to the three broomsticks, hung around and then came back here. But she was a little off here. I think she was nervous about this being your parents and now your house and all." Harry muttered to himself, "It sure didn't sound like it to me." "What was that?" asked Ron. "Oh nothing." Hermione then piped up and said, "So you and Cho had a good time?" "Yeah we did have a good time. I might see her again tomorrow too. We're not sure yet." "Well that's good."**

**They sat together reading the _daily prophet _and watched a little bit more TV before Ron went upstairs to go bed and before they decided to get a little sleep too. "Night!" called Ron. "Night!" called Hermione and Harry in unison. Hermione got Harry some blankets and the pills and a glass of water. "You know," Hermione started, "With your leg broken, how are we going to…." Hermione looked at him, smiled and sat next to him on the couch. "Well, we still can. I don't need both legs do I?" He moved a little closer to Hermione, although they were close as it is. "Well I don't want to hurt you," said Hermione. "But I don't know if I can wait 6 weeks either." "Common on then," Harry said. "What? Do you mean…?" asked Hermione. "Yes I mean what you think you mean. It might hurt a little but we both want to and there is no need to wait 6 weeks because of a broken leg." "Harry!" called Hermione. "Alright, let's do it." Hermione started to take off her blouse and other things while Harry used his wand to remove his ace wrap, jeans and his other items and put the wrap back on. Hermione also used her wand to extend the couch into a bed (why hadn't they done that before?). "Are you ready?" asked Hermione, eyeing and smiling and Harry. "Yeah," replied Harry. She moved herself near him at first. He could tell she wanted to do this but was afraid of hurting him. Then after he kissed her and nodded his head to let her know he was fine, she moved onto him. He started kissing her and she kissed back. At first it was slow but then she finally realized that she wasn't hurting him, (he let her know it too) and they picked up the pace a bit. Harry sat up and Hermione clutched him close to her. He moved slightly, his leg giving a twain, but he didn't pay attention to it. Hermione followed his lead. This was now just a light shining through the cloud. He had been down, Hermione too, because of his leg but this just totally made his spirits (and Hermione's) light up. Hermione and he just kept it like that. She felt so secure, and so did he. Neither one of them wanted a moment like this to end. They had done this before but this time for some reason was different and more passionate. It was just a feeling that overwhelmed them both now. After a while, Hermione finally released herself into his arms. He followed. She gave him passionate kiss and he returned it. Then she collapsed into his grasp and gave a sigh. They now were both smiling. Hermione whispered, "I love you" and Harry told her, "I know, I love you too. And I promise I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you, ever." "I know Harry, I know." And they both fell asleep.**

**The next day Harry awoke and found Hermione in the same place as she was when they fell asleep. He guessed that it was sometime around 9ish. He didn't want to move himself or Hermione quite yet so he decided to lie there. When he had started to go to sleep again he herd, "Bloody Hell!" Hermione and he sat up in an instance. Ron was standing at the bottom of the stair case. Hermione let out a high pitch shriek and Harry yelled too. "RON! Get out!" yelled Hermione. He and Hermione quickly pulled the covers over themselves. "So do you guys do this every night?" "RON, GET UP STAIRS NOW! "Wha…" "UPSTAIRS NOW RONALD WEASLEY!" "I'm goin' I'm goin'" Ron ran upstairs as Hermione threw 2 pillows at him. Ron called from the top of the stairs, "Sorry to interrupt your Er- sex." Harry who was now annoyed with Ron answered, "Yeah Ron, now stay up there till we say you can come down." "Hey, I said I'm sorry!" Hermione who was angry jumped in and said, "Just do it Ron!" "Alright, Alright I'll stay up here." Hermione let out a sigh and fell backwards into Harry's arms. "Oh I'm going to get him, I'll… I'll…" Hermione started complaining. "Calm down a little bit. You're just too mad right now. I'll talk to him later on." Said Harry trying to calm Hermione and himself down."**

**Hermione and he started to get dressed and put the couch back to order. "You can come down now Ron. It's safe," called Harry. Ron came downstairs dressed, "Listen I am really sorry about that. I didn't mean to," Ron said. Hermione who was still a little worked up said, "Its ok. Now why don't you go into town and get some food." "Alright I will." He left to go outside.**

**Over the next few days, they received owls from many people about his leg and everything. "They treat it as though I'm in a hospital bed dying," he told Hermione. "They just care about you that's all." Some letters were from the ministry wishing him his best. Others were from people that were in his year at Hogwarts. He even received one from Neville, Seamus and Dean. Of course Mrs. Weasley wrote them almost daily and Lupin wrote too to see how he was doing. Fred and George even wrote a letter and attached was some things from their joke shop.**

**Lately he had been trying to get around a little on his crutches. He couldn't go anywhere much but it was a start. At first he had to find his balance and learn to keep his leg up. When he did have to get up and use them, it always hurt his leg and sometimes he would bump it on the table and things like that. Once Ron had even accidentally pushed a chair into it at the table. He had then thrown some bread at him.**

**Also, Ron had been bringing back Cho to their house and going upstairs. He would come down dazed and he could tell they had been snogging. "Does he have to do that?" asked Harry. "Bring her back here almost every night? Can't he take her somewhere different? Cho probably thinks I think she is a freak for her coming back here so much!" "I know. It doesn't bother me much, but this is our house and he just brings her here like a loaf of bread," replied Hermione. "Besides, he said he would only be staying here for a few days or so. Whatever happened to that plan?" "Just let him stay a little while longer." "Alright," Harry said. It was getting late. He had gotten up early to try and master going down the stairs. "I'm getting tired. I'm gonna head upstairs," he told Hermione. "Alright Harry. I am just going to read a little bit of _Hogwarts, a History_. Good-night." "Good-night." He gave her a kiss and headed up the stairs. He hated doing this. He had to hold the crutches in one hand, and then hop up the stairs and use the other hand to grasp the rail. When he finally made it to his room he just plopped down and fell asleep thinking about how long Ron would be staying there.**


End file.
